Cyclops Legionnaire
.png | cretype = | rank = 2 | heal = 235 | crecla = Giant | school = Myth | damperpip = 105 | damsch = Myth | minion = | world = Wizard City | location = Cyclops Lane | descrip = Cyclops Legionnaires were brought in to Cyclops Lane by Cyrus Drake to drive out the undead. Somehow, they turned against the wizards and guards to roam the streets, attacking anyone who goes past. | spell1 = Myth Trap | spell2 = Blood Bat | spell3 = Troll | spell4 = Fire Cat | spell5 = Thunder Snake | spell6 = | spell7 = | spell8 = | spell9 = | spell10 = | spell11 = | spell12 = | spell13 = | spell14 = | gold = 2-5 | hat1 = Imp Lord's Helm | hat2 = Roughspun Hat | hat3 = | hat4 = | hat5 = | hat6 = | hat7 = | hat8 = | hat9 = | hat10 = | robe1 = Charged Coat | robe2 = Cloak of Calamity | robe3 = Roughspun Robe | robe4 = Twice Stitched Robe | robe5 = Vrixx's Verdant Robes | robe6 = | robe7 = | robe8 = | robe9 = | robe10 = | boots1 = Canvas Wraps | boots2 = Novice's Shoes | boots3 = | boots4 = | boots5 = | boots6 = | boots7 = | boots8 = | boots9 = | boots10 = | wand1 = Antiquated Wand | wand2 = | wand3 = | wand4 = | wand5 = | wand6 = | wand7 = | wand8 = | wand9 = | wand10= | athame1 = | athame2 = | athame3 = | athame4 = | athame5 = | athame6 = | athame7 = | athame8 = | athame9 = | athame10 = | amulet1 = | amulet2 = | amulet3 = | amulet4 = | amulet5 = | amulet6 = | amulet7 = | amulet8 = | amulet9 = | amulet10 = | ring1 = Flawed Opal Band | ring2 = | ring3 = | ring4 = | ring5 = | ring6 = | ring7 = | ring8 = | ring9 = | ring10 = | deck1 = | deck2 = | deck3 = | deck5 = | deck6 = | deck7 = | deck8 = | deck9 = | deck10 = | pet1 = | pet2 = | pet3 = | pet4 = | pet5 = | pet6 = | pet7 = | pet8 = | pet9 = | pet10 = | house1 = Prop House 2 | house2 = | house3 = | house4 = | house5 = | house6 = | house7 = | house8 = | house9 = | house10 = | trecar1 = Cyclops | trecar2 = | trecar3 = | trecar4 = | trecar5 = | trecar6 = | trecar7 = | trecar8 = | trecar9 = | trecar10 = | reag1 = Leather Straps | reag2 = | reag3 = | reag4 = | reag5 = | reag6 = | reag7 = | reag8 = | reag9 = | reag10 = | snack1 = Blonde Strawberry | snack2 = Chocolate Strawberry | snack3 = Sugar Donut | snack4 = Gummy Firecat | snack5 = | snack6 = | snack7 = | snack8 = | snack9 = | snack10 = | quest1 = General Akilles | quest2 = How Disarming | quest3 = }}